Afuera del Cascaron
by SanNanKnight
Summary: ¿Como era el mundo antes del Sol y la Luna, y cual es la historia de como se conocieron las Princesas y el Espíritu del Caos? Esos días se han ido... El cielo ya se ha roto... Proyecto fragmentario experimental, exclusivo para Fanfiction punto Net.
1. Miedo

_**Miedo…**_

Temblaban. Todos ellos temblaban. Y no era para menos, pues aquella noche, en aquel claro del bosque en que el ejército se había refugiado hacía un frio endemoniado.

Las rodillas temblaban, los dientes castañeaban y las armaduras tintineaban sobre los cuerpos fuertes de casi un centenar de valerosos guerreros. Ponis de tierra, unicornios y pegasos, todos listos, armados; una elite de batalla como no había sido vista en un milenio en ningún lugar de Equestria.

Y aun así todos temblaban. Estaban mudos. Y no era solo el frio. Algunos de ellos incluso habían dejado de prestar atención a la baja temperatura o al rugiente viento que arrancaba las hojas a los arboles del bosque. Era miedo. Un miedo abrumado que nacía en el corazón de todo poni, sembrado ahí por un poder que nació antes que el universo mismo… _un poder exiliado a vivir eternamente en el vacío entre los mundos… y que moría por devorarlos…_

¿Cómo olvidar ese miedo? ¿Cómo tomar valor y hacer como que nada pasa, si no había lugar donde esconderse de la visión aterradora del Cielo Desgarrado? ¿Cómo pretender que todo estaba bien, si ni la luna ni el sol volvieron a levantarse desde que la delicada tela que envolvía el mundo se quebró revelando la luz arcaica de misteriosas estrellas y aberrantes nebulosas que _existían_ solamente más allá del velo de la realidad?

Y por eso el viento rugía. Por eso toda Equestria se enfriaba con un viento helado letal, mientras que el aire del mundo se escapaba a borbotones por la Grieta en el Cielo como fluye la sangre del cuerpo de una presa que ha sido herida de muerte por las garras de un asesino monstruoso y despiadado.

_Y lo peor de todo, es que cada segundo que pasaba, la herida sangrante del cielo, parecía hacerse más y más grande… como si los días del mundo estuvieran contados, esperando solamente el partirse por mitad para quedar destrozado y emitir su último aliento…_

—¡Atención, soldados! —gritó una voz firme y potente, que se alzó sobre el rugido del viento, atrayendo hacia si casi dos centenares de ojos que miraban llenos de terror hacia el Cielo Moribundo.

—¡Atención! —gritó de nuevo, y su voz casi se quebró de fatiga, de miedo, de inseguridad. No hacia un par de instantes, aquel mismo poni que gritaba había suspirado resignado, como casi admitiendo una derrota ineludible.

Pero delante de las tropas debía parecer seguro. Debía parecer decidido. Debía convencer a cada guerrero que la batalla no solo debía ser luchada, sino que podía ser ganada. De lo contrario, todos se quebrarían, se volverían locos, abandonarían la esperanza, abrumados por el dolor de tener que ver destruido todo y todos a cuanto amaban.

Aquel poni gritón… ¿A quién amaba? Cerró sus ojos un momento, y el rostro de la hermosa pegaso resplandeció en su mente como lo había hecho en otro tiempo el sol en el cielo.

De inmediato abrió sus ojos y encarando de nuevo a la multitud, la decisión resplandeció en sus brillantes ojos dorados, mientras su larga melena gris ondeaba al viento, y la luz de las antorchas se reflejaba en cada pieza de la reluciente armadura que cubría su pelaje rojo.

_Burning Spades_, ese era su nombre.

—Esta noche… —comenzó alzando su voz una vez más sobre el rugir del viento — hemos sido llamados a luchar la última batalla de Equestria. No será la más grande, ni la más gloriosa, pero si no la ganamos, pueden dar por seguro, que no habrá otra.

»Esta noche, nosotros, un puñado de ponis, nos enfrentaremos a la más grande amenaza que puede enfrentar un mundo vivo. Esta noche, lucharemos contra _algo _incapaz de morir, _algo _que no puede fatigarse, sentir dolor, compasión o misericordia. Para _esto _nosotros no somos distintos de los árboles, las rocas, el aire o el polvo estelar que devora para continuar _existiendo_…

»Algunos de ustedes, han escuchado que es una batalla que no se puede ganar. Que el solo plantear lucha será inútil, que todos quienes hagan frente serán consumidos… y que al final, el mundo entero dejara de existir muy pronto. No les diré que esto no es cierto, pero si les diré: ¿Qué diferencia tiene? No luchamos porque la batalla es fácil… luchamos porque no hay otra opción… luchamos porque no permitiremos, mientras queden fuerzas en nuestros cascos, que nada de este mundo o fuera de él dañen a nuestras familias, a nuestros amigos a nuestra tierra…

»Y esta noche, les digo, si el mundo se termina y caemos todos luchando, y ninguna canción vuelve a ser entonada ni se vuelve a escuchar risa alguna jamás en esta región del universo… sabrán todos aquellos que aun queden en las regiones distantes del _espacio exterior_, que aquí hubo un planeta hermoso, y en él, un lugar llamado Equestria… que ahí vivieron ponis valientes que dieron hasta el último de sus átomos en la lucha contra _algo _que no comprendían… que dieron su último aliento pelando por sus ponis amados…

_Y al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, la mirada de Spades se dirigió al cielo, y quiso buscar en las estrellas alguna muy brillante, que fulgurara con el color de un arcoíris…_

—Entonces sabrán… que los espíritus de aquellos valientes ponis, viven todos felices y sin penas, en un lugar más allá, entre las estrellas… —y ya no pudo contenerse, cuando un par de delgadas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas rojas.

—¡Animo, soldados! —gritó de nuevo Burning Spades —¡Animo, ponis de Equiestria! No es un adiós eterno… ¡nos veremos todos de nuevo, en nuestro hogar más allá de las estrellas!

Y con un ensordecedor aullido, el frio, así como el miedo, desapareció de los corazones de los ponis, que alzaron sus voces y sus cascos al cielo mientras que el viento aun fluía enloquecido, despareciendo por la grieta que llevaba al olvido y la inexistencia de los rincones torcidos e infames del cosmos…

Las tropas comenzaron a marchar, con Spades a la cabeza, cuando una silueta de sombras serpenteantes emergió de entre los arboles del bosque desde donde un par de penetrantes ojos amarillos vigilaban. Nadie parecía capaz de ver esa sombra, salvo el propio Burning que había estado enterado de su presencia desde el comienzo.

—_¿Un hogar más allá de las estrellas? _—dijo la sombra en un tono en que se mezclaban la incredulidad y un toque de burla, mientras, se levantó del suelo y tomando forma y cuerpo en una espiral macabra.

—¿Qué querías que les dijera? ¿Hoy se acaba todo, este es nuestro fin? —respondió Spades a la sombra que había tomado ya una forma solo visible para él.

—Habría sido mucho más honesto… —respondió la serpenteante creatura fijando sus ojos amarillos en la figura del enclenque poni rojizo. —No creerás también tu esa misma basura…

—Lo que yo crea es asunto mío. —le respondió el poni, mirando a través de sus gruesas gafas la ondulada forma que había tomado la sombra: cuatro patas, alas, cuernos en la cabeza. Ninguno de estos elementos parecía concordar con los demás. —¿Qué hay de ti, que pasará cuando a_quello _te mate?

—¿Matarme? —se rió la creatura abriendo mucho sus fauces. —Para mí es mucho más simple. Travesuras o no travesuras. Así de fácil. Preocuparse por morir o vivir es cosa de ponis…

—Aun así pienso que extrañarías el mundo, si no, ¿Por qué el mismo espíritu del Caos aceptaría ayudarnos en una batalla?

—Cuida tus palabras, poni… No tienes tu suerte —dijo cruzando sus garras, una de ave, una de felino —es solo que este viejo ente cósmico no va a venir a mi esquina del universo queriendo acabar con mi fiesta privada. No señor, que aburrido sería todo sin mis travesuras.

Y sin decir más, Discord desapareció, escurriéndose por las sombras para tomar la delantera del grupo, mientras Burning Spades dirigía al ejercito de ponis, por el acantilado, en la noche más fría que se recordara en toda Equestria.


	2. Nostalgia

_**Nostalgia…**_

Hubo una era gloriosa en el mundo que ya ningún poni recuerda, una era primorosa en que el mundo entero era nuevo y de reciente creación, en que el cielo relucía límpido como una sola placa brillante de plata refulgente y pura, una era de dicha absoluta y de alegría sin par, en que no había sol y no había luna, sino que dos majestuosas lumbreras descendían del cielo sempiterno para convivir con los ponis de tierra, unicornios, pegasos y demás creaturas, creando con su presencia, el día y también la noche así como eran encargadas también de administrar las estaciones de cada año.

Eran hermosas estas lumbreras, relucientes como cristal translucido en cuyo interior fulguraba un brillo majestuoso, digno esplendor, semejante al poder que habita en las regiones insondables del espacio, aquella fuerza inmensurable que dio vida primeramente al universo en un ínfimo santiamén.

Tenían cuatro patas cada una de estas lumbreras, y un par de alas como de pegaso se extendían sobre sus lomos. La figura de un alto y esbelto poni, con un cuerno de unicornio que coronaba sus cabezas. Sus crines se agitaban y centellaban en el aire del mundo con la apariencia de energía pura y su pelaje relucía transparente como la aurora de las regiones distantes del mundo.

La lumbrera del día, era dorada, como el resplandor puro del alba, y en su interior parecía brillar un fulgor de fuego ardiente y crepitante, más la visión de su presencia infundía esperanza y animo a todoponi que la miraba, y su voz dulce y gentil hacia crecer las plantas de la tierra, y con su canto despertaba a las creaturas a lo largo del mundo. El cielo de plata pura se tornaba azul celeste con su presencia y todo ser viviente se regocijaba y saltaba de gusto con su presencia.

La lumbrera de la noche, era oscura, como las tinieblas que se levantan al anochecer, más en su interior centelleaban incontables estrellas, como una alucinante visión demencial de regiones irracionales de un espacio infinitamente lejano, más su presencia traía consigo la paz y el descanso a las creaturas que habitaban el mundo, y su voz grave y serena arrullaba a los fatigados y traía sanidad a los enfermos y paz a los atribulados, su gentil tararear se escuchaba por todos los rincones del mundo adormeciendo a cada creatura, grande o pequeña. El cielo gris e indiferente se volvía de color azul oscuro a su llegada y todo ser vivo del mundo sentía tranquilidad y seguridad al disfrutar su compañía.

Ambas lumbreras se alternaban para bajar a la tierra, pero su hogar se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, donde un resplandor claro iluminaba todo el tiempo, y donde el aire era suave y perfumado, en un palacio de nubes doradas y esponjosas como la luz de la madrugada. Más junto con las dos lumbreras habitaban también un par de pequeñas potrillas, hijas suyas, hermosas, únicas, esplendidas. Ellas no solían bajar al mundo, sino que jugueteaban por los rincones del palacio de sus padres libre y felizmente mientras los días y las noches que sus progenitores les traían pasaban incontables y las dulces princesitas crecían fuertes y bellas.

Una tarde, jugando una carrera por una de las salas del Palacio de las Lumbreras, la menor de las hermanas golpeo con una columna de nube y, deshaciéndola, el rico jarrón que sostenía fue a parar a l suelo y golpeándose con el dorado y firme suelo, se hizo pedazos.

—¡Celestia, hermana! —llamó la pequeña potrilla, hermosa como una apacible noche de primavera. —¡Mira lo que ha pasado!

—¿Qué ocurre, Luna, porque gritas? —Dijo la mayor, primorosa como un gentil día de otoño —¡Has roto el jarrón preferido de Papá, el que le regalaron los dragones de Oriente!

—¡No he sido yo, Celestia, no he sido yo! —Se defendió Luna casi llorando —Yo he golpeando la columna, y el jarrón se ha caído al piso, rompiéndose.

—Ya veo… entonces no has sido tu, hermanita —quiso tranquilizarla Celestia para que no llorara —ha sido el caos.

—¿El Caos? —preguntó la otra, mientras dos diminutas lagrimitas infantiles rodaban por sus mejillas color azul oscuro.

—Así es. El caos. —Respondió su hermana —es travieso e impredecible. Se esconde donde quiera y cuando menos te lo esperas, salta, rompiendo las cosas, jugueteando con el viento, haciendo que llueva sin que ningún pegaso lo quiera o produciendo ruidos que no vienen de ningún lado. El hace que al lanzar un dado caigan diferentes números y que al girar la pirinola alguien gane o pierda. El acomoda las cartas cada que revuelves la baraja.

—¿Y porque es tan malo, hermana? —quiso saber la pequeña.

—Él no es malo. Es solo su naturaleza. Él es así. Ha sido así siempre. Tiene una razón de ser, un trabajo que cumplir, al igual que Papá y Mamá, que crean la noche y el día para los ponis que viven abajo, en el mundo.

—¿Pero que haremos con el jarrón de Papá? Cuando vuelva de haber creado la noche en el mundo querrá ver su jarrón y estará roto. —se preocupo Luna.

—Déjamelo a mí —y haciendo brillar su cuerno blanco, Celestia unió las piezas rotas de la pieza de rara cerámica y redificó la nube que la sostenía, como si hiciera correr el tiempo en reversa, dejando todo como estaba.

—¡Es impresionante hermana! —le aplaudió Luna con sus pequeños cascos.

—No es nada, —sonrió la otra pretendiendo que el conjuro no la había cansado —Papá y Mamá te enseñaran a controlar el tiempo con magia un día, cuando seas un poco mayor.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, las pequeñas potrillas siguieron su carrera por la casa, mientras que la noche terminaba, anunciando la llegada del Padre, y el descenso de la Madre al mundo.

El tiempo y los días pasaron, y la joven Princesa Luna conservo en su mente las palabras de su hermana sobre "El Caos", atribuyéndole las pequeñas vicisitudes aleatorias que sucedían durante el día, cuando la jarra de leche se derramaba por descuido, o cuando una ventana mal cerrada se abría de pronto apurada por el viento matutino.

Incluso, llegó a hablar con él, a reprenderlo o gritarle en reclamo, ordenándole que se fuera, pero con el tiempo, comenzó a charlar con él cuando su hermana no estaba cerca, pues tomaba clases de Magia y Teoría del Mundo con su Madre durante las noches que su Padre daba descanso a los ponis.

Un par de veces, Celestia sonrió al ver a su hermana enfadada decir: "¡Caos Travieso!" cuando su palacio de cubos de juguete se derrumbaba a colocarle una pieza mas en un lugar inadecuado, pero se preocupo de veras, cuando una noche, al bajar de la torre de su Madre después de una lección especialmente desgastante, escucho la vocecita de Luna hablando sola:

—No, te he dicho que no. Esos juguetes son de Celestia y no pienso desordenarlos solo porque piensas que sería divertido.

Ninguna voz respondía, pero como si algún inaudible susurro lo hubiese hecho, Luna contestó:

—No, no estoy enojada, y claro que quiero seguir jugando contigo.

—¿Con quien hablas Luna? —preguntó la hermana mayor entrando en la habitación.

—¡Oh, hermana, volviste! —dijo la menor sorprendida —¿Con quien? Con el Caos, desde luego.

—¿Con… quien? —dijo ella temiendo que algún extraño se hubiera introducido sin permiso en el Palacio de las Lumbreras —¿En donde esta?

—He dicho que con el Caos —respondí tranquila la otra —el esta por todas partes. Se esconde aquí y allá, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

—No… no lo he olvidado. —dijo Celestia, comprendiendo al fin y atribuyéndole la platica solo a la imaginación de su hermanita, pensando que no había nada de malo en que tuviera un amigo imaginario.

Y era cierto. Luna hablaba con nadie cuando tenia sus platicas con "el Caos", pero lo que Celestia no podía saber, era que la fuerza natural, ciega e impersonal del caos, sintiéndose aludido, que le hablaban como si se tratara de un ser consiente y material, comenzaría a frecuentar a la Princesita, comenzaría a _creer_ que podía_ pensar_, a pensar que podía _sentir_ y a sentir que podía _ser_.

Fue así que un día los susurros del caos se volvieran tan reales que Celestia comenzaría también a escucharlos.

—¿Luna has sido tu quien anudo juntos todos mis listones para el cabello? —preguntó algo molesta.

—No, hermana, sabes que Padre me ha dicho que no revuelva tus cosas —respondió sincera la potrilla.

—¿Y me quieres explicar como se pudieron enredar solos todos mis listones? —insistió Celestia comenzando a enfadarse.

—No lo hicieron. Debió ser el Caos quien los enredó. Le he dicho que no se meta con tus cosas pero…

—¡Ya basta! —la interrumpió su hermana ya molesta — tuve suficiente de tu juego. ¡Deja ya de echarle la culpa a ese tal "Caos" tu sabes que es mentira!

—No lo es, Celestia. Debió ser él. ¿Qué no lo escuchas reír? —la pequeña Luna estaba a punto de las lagrimas.

Cuando, su hermana mayor, habiendo perdido su paciencia, estaba por reñir a su hermanita, cuando una tercera voz entró en la plática:

—Tranquila, potrilla. No le grites más tu hermana, ¿Qué no soportas una pequeña broma?

La voz parecía no venir de ninguna parte y era tan distante e indefinida que Celestia, aun siendo tan rematadamente inteligente como era, no tenia ni idea el ser del que podía provenir.

—¿Q-quien eres? —le reclamó la alicornio blanca —¿Cómo has entrado? Te lo advierto…

—¿Me adviertes? —se rio el desconocido —Relájate, pequeña. Yo solo quiero jugar. Soy el caos, ¿lo olvidas?

—¿El caos? —respondió Celestia mirando en todas direcciones, tratando de ver el rostro de quien le hablaba —El caos es la fuerza de lo impredecible y aleatorio que rige incontrolable sobre los eventos del Universo. No se supone que juegue, hable o sea consiente de si mismo.

—Tu me aburres —respondió la voz — suenas como los tediosos discursos que el Padre Noche y la Madre Día te dan tan constantemente. No todo en el mundo requiere una explicación. Tal vez fui, en otro tiempo, eso aburrido que tu defines como caos, o fui parte de él, pero ahora, después de que tu hermana comenzara a hablar conmigo, a jugar conmigo, _a tratarme como su amigo, _decidí que eso quiero ser. Decidí que de hecho, _quiero ser_.

En ese momento, las pelotas del cuarto de juegos de Luna, se animaron solas comenzando a rebotar, y la sabana que cubría la cama de la Princesita se alzó como si hubiese alguien debajo. Esto no le hizo bien a los nervios de Celestia, que se encontraban ya estresados de por si. Furiosa, removió la sabana, solo para encontrarse con que estaba vacía.

Con un grito agudo de terror puro, la pobre alicornio blanca fue esconderse bajo la cama, mientras que Luna reía contenta, sin sentir miedo, como si conociera ya la personalidad pesada y bromista de aquella entidad incorpórea.

—No te enojes con él, hermana. El solo quiere jugar —le dijo la hermana menor entre risas.

Y saliendo de debajo de la cama y ver a su hermana tan risueña, Celestia no pudo hacer sino echarse a reír también, mientras el cuarto se llevaba de la inocente e irreconocible risa de aquel ser del caos.

Desde entonces, las dos Princesitas solían jugar con aquel ser invisible como con un nuevo amigo, pues aunque siempre se habían hecho compañía, nunca habían tenido más amigos con quien jugar ni tenido contacto con ningún otro ser fuera de sus Padres.

Un día, jugando a las escondidillas, Luna se cansó de que el caos se dedicaba solo a hacerle cosquillas para que se riera y Celestia pudiera encontrarla, gritó:

—¡No es justo! El caos no se esconde y solo hace que me descubran.

—Él no puede esconderse… o más bien, no puede ser encontrado pues no tiene forma —respondió Celestia ya que la había hallado.

—¡Pues no es justo! ¿Porque no puedo yo también carecer de forma? —hizo un puchero la pequeña Luna.

—Bueno, no es como que sea lo mejor del mundo no tener forma —se rio su hermana —en realidad, pobrecito del caos que no puede tener forma. Me da tristeza por él.

—¡Ja! —dijo entonces la voz invisible —No es como que no pueda tenerla. No la tengo porque no quiero.

—Yo pienso más bien que no puedes —lo retó la mayor.

—¿Eso crees? Si yo quisiera, tendría forma, y seria la mejor forma de todas. —respondió indignada la voz.

—Pruébalo. —sentenció orgullosa Celestia.

—¡Ahora mismo! —pronunció el caos, pero se quedo callado y pensativo, no sabiendo que forma tomar —Yo… les dejaré que ustedes elijan la forma, para que puedan comprobar que soy capaz de tomar cualquiera…

—Toma la forma de un poni… —sugirió de pronto Luna.

—¡Solo la cabeza de un poni! —corrigió entonces Celestia.

Con un chasquido, frente a ellas apareció flotando la cabeza de un joven potrillo color marrón. El cuello terminaba de pronto sin ningún cuerpo que la sostuviera. Tenia una expresión de confusión en sus inocentes ojitos rojizos.

Las dos hermanas se rieron al ver aquella cabeza levitando. Enfadado de la burla, el caos continuó:

—¿Y bien? Ya se divirtieron, ¿Les gustaría sugerir una forma completa ahora?

—Porque no solo terminamos esta —sugirió Celestia —¿que tal… un cuerno de cabra y un hasta de alce?

La cabeza del poni marrón quedó decorada por el par de cornamentas mientras las princesitas se echaban de nuevo a reír.

—¿Qué tal un largo colmillo y una barba de chivo? —sugirió Luna entre risas.

—Una pata de león, una garra de águila, una pierna de lagarto y una pezuña de carnero alrededor de un cuerpo largo y peludo —añadió rápidamente Celestia, y conforme las potrillas hablaban, las partes iban apareciendo en el cuerpo de la creatura con un chasquido.

—¡Y alas! Una de murciélago y otra de ave —ideó Luna sin dejar de reír.

El quimérico ser se vio así mismo, hecho una extraña revoltura de animales, pero las Princesas no había terminado, pues al unísono, sugirieron para terminar la obra:

—¡Y cola de dragón!

Y tirándose de espaldas, desternillándose de risa, contagiaron al pequeño revoltijo de animales que tenían flotando frente a ellas, que se rio alegre de si mismo al verse en tan peculiar forma.

—¿Entonces que se supone que soy? —dijo sonriente la criaturilla, con una voz infantil que había sido en otro tiempo ominosa e indefinida.

—Eres un… —pensó Celestia tratando de inventar un buen nombre — un draconecus. Significa dragón-caballo, porque empezamos con cabeza de poni y terminamos con una cola de dragón.

Y tomando aire, los tres pequeños se echaron a reír, las dos pequeñas alicornios de espaldas en el suelo y el diminuto draconecus flotando en el aire. En ese entonces el mundo estaba apenas en su infancia y el cielo era una limpia placa de plata… uniforme y entera…

Eso había pasado hace miles y miles de años y el mundo era ahora completamente diferente.

Eso había pasado antes de que el cielo se quebrara…

El draconecus volvió a abrir sus ojos, y se encontró levitando lentamente hacia la sima de la escarpada montaña que se alzaba hacia la sangrante grieta del Cielo Moribundo.

Tal vez ya nadie en el mundo entero tenía memorias tan antiguas. Tal vez nadie en todo el mundo era capaz de recordar, como él, aquellos días primorosos, los primeros e invaluables de la tierra que era ahora conocida como Equestria.

Tal vez, pronto, nadie sería capaz de recordar aquel mundo, tan hermoso y colorido en otro tiempo. Tal vez no quedara nadie para hablar de las creaturas que vivieron en ese mundo. Tal vez, nadie se acordaría jamás de los ponis de tierra, de los pegasos y los unicornios… tal vez nadie contaría jamás historias de aquellos últimos días de la tierra conocida como Equestria.

Ya se había terminado la esperanza. Ya las últimas fuerzas de los ponis se habían reunido para pelear una lucha que no podían ganar. Ya, las últimas almas valientes se habían resignado a jamás volver a ver sus caras en el mundo material, con la vacía creencia de rencontrarse otro mundo… en otra vida… en un hogar más allá de las estrellas… ya el ultimo loco dirigía las huestes de guerreros a su entera destrucción. Pero no había más que hacer entonces…

El cielo ya se había roto…


End file.
